powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Myers
Eric Myers is the Quantum Ranger, the sixth Ranger of the Time Force Power Rangers. As a Silver Guardian Eric was first seen as a soldier working for the Silver Guardians, an organization established by Wesley Collins' father in order to protect the Silver Hills. Wes later revealed that they attended the same private school. Whereas Wes came from a rich family, Eric worked hard and was dirt poor, and eventually decided to leave the school, saying he had "bigger plans". Eric was resentful for having to work so hard while Wes did not have to work at all. From this, Eric grew bitter and had few friends. As a Ranger After discovering that Wes was the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric attempted to find his own powers. He became aware that the Time Force Power Rangers are looking for the Quantum powers, and he got to it first and forcibly became the Quantum Time Force Ranger, much to the displeasure of the other Rangers. Eric then entered a 3-way struggle with the other Rangers and Ransik to grab control of the Q-Rex, and prevailed, assuming control of the most powerful Zord in the Time Force arsenal. Eric became a reluctant ally to the regular Rangers, remaining separate and occasionally aiding them at certain times. During the end of the series, Eric was wounded by a blast from a Cyclobot, and he handed his morpher over to Wes to use the Q-Rex. Wes was able to use the Quantum Defender and Q-Rex to great effect thanks to this. He recovered, though, turning over a new leaf, establishing friendships and turning from anti-hero to hero. When the Rangers departed for the future, Mr. Collins offered Wes command of the Silver Guardians, who would now protect the city from evil for free and Wes accepted on the condition that a surprised Eric be his partner. Eric later made a few other appearances. Now best friends with Wes, he teamed up with the other Time Force Rangers in the crossover battle with the Wild Force Power Rangers, who were trying to stop a trio of Mutant-Org hybrids. During this time, he developed a love-hate relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, who he allowed to use his Quantum Defender in battle. He was also one of ten Red Rangers to battle the surviving members of the Machine Empire in the episode Forever Red (which celebrated the tenth anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise). Quantum Ranger - Mega Battle= *Megabattle Armor }} Trivia * Eric was originally supposed to die, like his Super Sentai counterpart, but this was later changed because higher management did not like the original ending. * In the first episode where Eric gets his powers at times if you look closely you can see the face of his Sentai counterpart, Naoto Takizawa. This is because the two actors look very similar. Also, when he first morphs the Quantum Morpher says "Fire" on it, another reference to his Sentai counterpart. *Eric is the first ranger to wear the same color as another Ranger on the same team but the only one to do it with the exact same shade. The other rangers to bear the same color as other rangers from the team they're in: Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Leanbow, and Shark Spirit Ranger. However the shades of their costumes are markedly different. **In terms of operations, Eric is the only 'lone ranger' actively operating on a rival 'team' than the core rangers, effectively making him a one-ranger team. When we next see a rival team in the Thunder Rangers, they also have their own red (and blue) ranger. This could explain his Red Ranger status. He differs from Merrick who does not operate as a rival, but rather believed early on that he was unworthy of being part of the core group. **Thus, Eric was the only "sixth Ranger" to appear in Forever Red. The other Red Rangers were part of their respective core teams. Although Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott had both served as "sixth Rangers" on past teams (Tommy as the Green Ranger and later the White Ranger during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Jason as the Gold Ranger during Power Rangers Zeo), they used their respective Red Ranger powers in Forever Red (Tommy as Zeo Ranger V, Jason as the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger). This decision, however, made up for Rocky DeSantos not being present in the episode. **The toy version of the Quantum Ranger is a deep crimson to distinguish him from the Red Ranger figure. *Eric's actor, Daniel Southworth, went on to voice Vergil in the video game "Devil May Cry 3". *He is the first sixth ranger to be red, and Currently the only. See also * Naoto Takizawa: His Super Sentai counterpart Category:Anti-Hero Rangers Category:6th Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:non-main red rangers